fallout_equestria_pen_and_paperfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay: Item Condition
Most equipment and other items found in the Equestrian Wasteland are in various states of damage or disrepair. Items in perfect condition are virtually unheard of. Condition Items that fall below poor condition are destroyed, and may not be repaired. (But they may still be used to repair items in poor condition.) Damage Items suffer degradation under the following conditions. * Damage - If an item is directly targeted (such as by a disarm attempt) and the attacker rolls a critical success, the item’s condition degrades a level. When an attacker scores a critical success on an attack against a target wearing armor, and the base damage (not including dice) before crit multiplier is greater than the armor’s DT, she may chose to forfeit the bonus damage in exchange for causing the armor to degrade a level. If a character is killed, the barding and clothing that character is wearing drops a degradation level. If an item suffers significant damage from an attack such that the item should logically be damaged or destroyed, the GM may opt to drop the item’s condition by one or more levels. * Critical Miss - Every third time a character critically fails while using an item, the item’s condition degrades a level in addition to the other effects of the critical failure. * Neglect - Weapons, armor or machines which go without routine maintenance for an extended period of time, may drop a condition level. Normal wear and tear will usually not cause such items to drop more than one level during the course of a game. With a Mechanics of 25, a character with a weapon repair kit and an armor repair kit can keep their weapons and armor maintained. For weapons, the appropriate weapons skill may be used in place of Mechanics. For magically powered armor, an additional Science skill of 25 is required. * Environment: Items subjected to damaging or hazardous environments (such as being submerged underwater for an extended period) may cause the item’s condition to drop a level. * Breach Lock - In addition, items may be damaged or destroyed during a Breach Lock attempt: A character may expend an explosive and attempt to substitute Explosives for Lockpick in order to get past a lock. However, this has a good chance of damaging contents inside a locked container. The GM rolls for each item inside (excluding bottlecaps or pre-war bits). On a roll less than or equal to the base damage of the explosive used (minus 5% for each degree of success the character had on her Explosive roll, and minus 5% for each rank the character has in Explodey Mc-Gee), the item takes damage. Hardy items, such as weapons and armor, suffer one degree of degradation. Others, such as ammunition or medical supplies, will be destroyed. A critical hit from a magical energy weapon which kills the target will turn the target to ash or goo, including destroying the target’s armor and any integrated weapons (for example: Battle Saddles, and Cybernetics). The target’s other items will still be scavengable. The target’s weapons should be treated as having suffered one Critical Miss. See also * Repair Category:Gameplay Category:Items